MESSIAH
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: Run little White Rabbit, run. I'll find you.
1. A Violent Thursday

Hello again :D Here I am with another story thanks to the disturbing inspiration (I love disturbing inspiration) that I always get when I read something really amazing and, 'HOLY FUCK! THAT'S…OMG," kind of stories. I do hope that everyone is having a wonderful holiday. I most certainly am. Well, it would be better if I wasn't sick, but ya know, people get sick.

So yes! Let's just get started, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: …Must I say it? It hurts whenever I even think about it ; ___;

----

**XX~*~A Violent Thursday~*~XX**

_And just like that, it all began to crumble and fall like rain. _

----

"Se-…Seba…!"

_The demon clutched tighter. The child couldn't breathe, the child couldn't struggle, and the child couldn't escape._

"Sebas-…! St-..o…"

_Malicious laughter filled everything, everything, everything, and everything._

"…Hur-…! Ple-…!"

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…__**IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!**_

"Plea…! Se-..ba!"

_You're begging wrong. What have I taught you? Haven't I always taught you to beg the right way?_

"Se…! I…"

_Shhh, little one. You look so sad, so disgusting, so revolting. Oh, young master. You never cease to surprise me._

A tighter clutch, another yelp, another cry, another scream, another laugh, another abused child.


	2. A Poison Based Sex

This story is very random, definitely need to mention that.

----

**XX~*~Sing Me a Song~*~XX**

Rotten apple silk that you lick,

A concoction to make you sick.

The nightmares you seem to always keep.

I'll give you my poison to help you sleep.


	3. Verses

**XX~*~Verses~*~XX**

"Young master, young master, young master. Please wake up!"

Persistent tone verses hateful

The white sheets swishing off, a naked feeling easing upon the small and fragile. The strong and handsome hoists small and fragile up from the bed, setting him down to sit on the edge. Small and fragile glares at strong and handsome, hissing and thinking vile thoughts he wishes he could do. Small and fragile was tired today, small and fragile didn't want to get up and play. Not with strong and handsome.

Not with strong and handsome.

Sebastian...Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN!

Strong and handsome removed the clothing from small and fragile. Strong and handsome left kisses on small and fragile's neck, whispering, whispering, whispering.

Softly, softly, violently, and softly teasing small and fragile with seductive fingers, dancing across milky pale skin. Small and fragile felt an intense heat inside his stomach, between his legs, on his cheeks. He groaned and hissed, clutching strong and handsome's piano fingers,

"Stop touching me."

A smirk verses a frown.

"My beloved young master. Your mouth is saying to stop, but your body is begging for more. You've been so tense lately…" dancing fingers cherish the boy's face, the boy's cheeks, and his lips. A thumb massages those peach lips, the demon's smirk growing wild, "and what kind of butler would I be if I didn't give my master some sort of comfort?"

Anger verses lust.

"Young master, let me help you. Let me treat you to the best of all sinful acts. Let me have you!"

Persuasive verses refusal

A sharp slap across the cheek and the creature is silent; the creature has frozen, his smirk never subsiding. Small and fragile is tired of strong and handsome toying with him and small and fragile wishes that strong and handsome would just leave him alone.


	4. Bipolar

**XX~*~Bipolar~*~XX**

Sebastian, I hate you!

1…2…3: an embrace is given

Sebastian, I love you!

1…2…3: a kiss is given.

Sebastian, why are you doing this to me…?

1…2…3: loyal words are repeated.

Sebastian, you're the one I only trust!

You can hardly speak, so you scream.

The sudden episodes happen early in the morning. Sometimes Ciel would just lose it. One small mistake and he goes wild. He screams, and then cries as he apologizes for lashing out.

Sometimes, he completely isolates himself from Sebastian and everyone around him. He cuddles himself inside the comfort of his blanket, telling himself he's worthless, engulfing himself in self-pity. His self-esteem is dropping rapidly. Something needs to be done.

However…however…however…

Nothing Sebastian says will wash it away. Nothing can be said to coax the young lord.

His beloved young master. Young master, young master, young master…

Suicidal thoughts are next and Ciel will die from insecurity. He's scared of himself. One small _crash_ and he's screaming again. Comfort has no meaning anymore. Violence does nothing and betrayal did everything.


	5. Whispers

**XX~*~Whispers~*~XX**

Whispering sinister and vile words. I'll defile that fragile body of yours. I'll make you scream and moan so much, that you won't know anything else besides, "Let's do it again."


	6. Kissing the Bruises

**XX~*~Kissing the Bruises~*~XX**

Depending on what kind of occasion he will go to, Sebastian will always find his master to return home bruised. He never hesitates as he kisses each individual blue and purple mark, slowly leading the torn master to the bedroom where Sebastian eases the child to the mattress, kissing, licking, and violating him.

Small droplets of coppery blood linger as Sebastian swallows and tiny fingers crawl up through the long gown sleeves, encircling the butler's neck, intertwining and squeezing in passion and in agony.

The butler snickers and the child breathes deeply.

Legs are touched, thighs are cherished, and teeth are gritted in a way to prevent small moans of satisfaction. White gloves are pulled off by teeth, bare fingers wildly dancing across skin, scratches made in anticipation.

Legs are pulled up, thighs are being cherished again, stomach beginning to feel the passionate heat. Limbs are shaking, fingers intertwined squeeze, and a bottom lip is being bitten.

An ear is licked, as well as the neck, tiny fingers, and the lips while naked hands remove the white clothing. The butler grins seductively and the butler accepts the invitation to take.

_Thrust, thrust, thrust, and thrust._

It hurts, it's agonizing, it's amazing, and it's wonderful. It's hypnotizing.

_Thrust, thrust, and thrust._

Oh more, more, more, MORE, MORE, MORE!!

_Thrust and thrust._

Moans invade cries and cries invade moans.

_Thrust._

It's over, it's done. Sweat, entangled bodies, and one small bruise left for dessert.


	7. Too Much You

**XX~*~Friendship~*~XX**

We're always together, you see?

No matter where, you're always with me.


	8. Little White Rabbit

**XX~*~Little White Rabbit~*~XX**

**----**

_Dancing lessons until your feet are bleeding._

----

Run, little White Rabbit, run. I'll find you. Dance along the trail of dandelions. Run, run, run, and run! RUN! I'll chase after you. Run, run, and run. RUN! I'll catch you. Run and run. RUN! I'll take you. Run. RUN! You'll be mine. RUN! I'll eat you.

The chain on your pocket watch is too long. If you run like that, little White Rabbit, you'll trip.

Yet you're still running. You're running faster. The golden leaves around you now disturbed through the unnatural impact of air. The black boots you're wearing are coming untied. Little White Rabbit, let me tie your shoelaces so they won't come undone.

You're reckless maneuvering is really going to cost you your little blue and white suit. Little White Rabbit, stop running. You'll trip and scrape your knees.

Little White Rabbit

Little White Rabbit

You're starting to lose your breathe and your steps are becoming swayed. Why not sit underneath the shade for a while?

No? You're still running? Didn't sitting down sound inviting? Perhaps I have to try harder. You're now panting and you're chest is hurting. Your heart is beating so fast now, trying so hard to follow through the body's command. It's close, close, and so close. The enticing pain is horrible. It's getting worse, worse, and so unbearable that…

_Pop_

You fall, fall, fall, fall…

You hit the ground, you're not breathing anymore. You look most at peace, "There, there. Didn't I tell? Sitting and lying down is most inviting."


	9. Little White Rabbit Part 2

**XX~*~Thank You~*~XX**

**----**

_What hurts the most… I don't know._

----

The dandelions are now beginning to die and that gold chain attaching your watch that was once so beautiful and brand new…is now rusting. The dancing has come to an end. All the laughter has now stopped. You huddle into yourself, hugging and protecting. You wish to never be touched.

You ignore the need to cry, biting your lower lip, puncturing the moist flesh, allowing the small stream of bright red to fall like the feathers on a goose being prepared to kill and cooked.

Your white and blue suit is dirty. I told you, didn't I? Running like that was completely inappropriate, yet you completely disregarded my warnings. Now, I'll have to clean it once again. Of course, I'll also have to bathe you as well. Goodness, how you trouble me so.

You tremble, you bark obscenities. That kind of language is most fowl and disapproved of. Do you care right now? Do you honestly care?

Long arms encircle you, bringing you back from the ground and up high. You were meant to never push yourself as low as you went. We were always meant to shine brightly. The brightest of them all. You were always, always meant to stand strong.

What frightened you this time?

You're breathing hard again. Did you have an asthma attack? Why don't you take care of yourself? A hand is patting your back, your coughing is inevitable. You were suffering out there. You meant to hurt yourself. What were you trying to accomplish? Little White Rabbit, no worries, Mad Hatter will take good care of you.

Today is a sad day. It is a Mad Hatter's job to turn your frown into a smile. However, even whole heartedly attempts are going unnoticed. You want to be sad today, don't you? You want to wallow in your pity, right?

My darling little White Rabbit, that kind of behavior is most unhealthy. Perhaps some nice warm milk with honey will give you a bit of a helpful push. I know you don't want to be sad. You're too strong for that. Come on, little White Rabbit, hold your head high.

Black shoes meet red carpet. Child is set on his own feet and child staggers without the support his limbs need. I catch you and I hold you. What happened to you, little White Rabbit? You shake when questioned and begin to cry out.

You drop to your knees, hiding, hiding, hiding from yourself. What are you most afraid of? You told me once, "I'm scared of myself above all things in this scary world."

I hold you tightly, I try to comfort you.

Trembling, you're trembling. You question life and why it treats you so badly. I whisper, "Life is cruel to everyone."

You clutch me and you cry, cry, cry, cry and I think to myself, _"My little White Rabbit, I've got you."_


	10. Devoted Mad Hatter

**XX~*~Devoted Mad Hatter~*~XX**

**----**

_Talkative one, you are. Very smart and brutally honest._

_----_

Devoted Mad Hatter, you whose clad in black and looks so beautiful. You, the Devoted Mad Hatter, you who takes great consideration in your choice of words. You, Devoted Mad Hatter, you who enjoys teasing and bewildering little White Rabbit.

Mad Hatter, Mad Hatter, Mad Hatter…

Darling dear, why is it that you are so honest? "Lies are overrated. The truth is the new lie."

Yes…you said you don't lie like those humans do. However…you lie like the devil's do. Laughing, laughing, laughing, and more laughing. You stand over little White Rabbit, a beautiful smile painted and beautiful long arms that cherish that small frame. You brutally honest creature. You beautiful devil. You hideous and revolting man.

Carrying and leading. You, Devoted Mad Hatter, where is your hat? Mad Hatter, my beautiful Mad Hatter.

Devoted Mad Hatter takes little White Rabbit and little White Rabbit cries out in the darkness. Devoted Mad Hatter snickers and claims what's his. Little White Rabbit clings in desperation and Devoted Mad Hatter forces his poison down little White Rabbit's throat.

Hissing, kissing, and having, Devoted Mad Hatter hovers above and little White Rabbit screams in pleasure and pain.

Limbs entangle, shake, and squeeze. Little White Rabbit _**breathes. **_Devoted Mad Hatter smiles, the picture before him lingering and straining. Devoted Mad Hatter will remember and he'll forget. Once he forgets, little White Rabbit will cry and moan once again.

That picture too, will stray and Devoted Mad Hatter will be infuriated. He'll punish little White Rabbit. He'll torture little White Rabbit.

And…just like that, it starts all over again.


	11. Burning

Happy New Year, everyone :D

----

**XX~*~Burning~*~XX**

----

_Here's a candle, here's a match, and here's a bottle of gasoline. Now go burn everything you hate._

----

A fire, a huge fire, and another tragedy. The mansion was burning, burning, burning. The screams were heard, the people stood by. And they watched. Cries of help were going unheard as the people stood in their place like scarecrows. They eyed the fire and the black smoke rising toward the heavens.

Oh look, look, look. In another few hours, the screaming will stop…and we'll finally be able to sleep.


	12. Who Killed Poor Alice?

This chapter is based off a song called Alice, Alice by Victim Effect

----

**XX~*~Who Killed Poor Alice?~*~XX**

----

_Curious, curious Alice. Curiosity will kill you one day._

----

Cheshire Cat screamed, "Alice! Alice! Alice is dead! Who killed poor little Alice?"

It was little White Rabbit! Little White Rabbit! Little White Rabbit is the murderer! Little White Rabbit was the one who grabbed the scissors and stabbed poor little Alice on the neck. Little White Rabbit went crazy and he stabbed poor little Alice with the Queen of Heart's scissors. The Queen of Hearts favorite gold scissors!

Alice begged for mercy, cried madly, madly, MADLY, MADLY! No one helped her!! Devoted Mad Hatter did nothing and little White Rabbit punctured poor little Alice again and again.

"It wasn't little White Rabbit." Devoted Mad Hatter interrupted the screaming, the yells that jumped to conclusion. Devoted Mad Hatter raised a hand, ordering everyone to silence themselves and listen, "Little White Rabbit could not and would not kill poor little Alice. No, little White Rabbit is innocent, I tell you. Think about it before you jump ahead and blame him. Besides, why are you all so certain it was him, anyway?"

"L-Little White Rabbit has always hated poor little Alice."

"Nonsense."

"Little White Rabbit was jealous of poor little Alice."

"Once again, nonsense. Little White Rabbit is not jealous of anyone. True, he hates many, but there was no reason for him to hate little poor Alice."

Little White Rabbit sat. He sat there in his throne of red fabric and gold designs. He was very amused by the situation, "Alice…Alice, Alice. Poor little Miss Alice," whispered he as he rested his elbow upon a golden handle, smirking, and resting his cheek upon the palm of his hand, "Poor little Miss Alice, "he repeated, "Go, Devoted Mad Hatter. Go bury poor Miss Alice's petite body to the ground. The sight of her gashed neck is starting to be very repulsive. I'm tired of this pointless bickering. Get rid of her body."

Devoted Mad Hatter bowed and Devoted Mad Hatter carried poor little Alice's body to a box coffin, nailing it shut.

Little White Rabbit frowned. He sighed and yawned. Thanks to this pointless little chit-chat, he had wasted time on having a wonderful snack made by Devoted Mad Hatter.

_Who killed poor little Miss Alice?_


	13. Are You Certain?

**XX~*~Are You Certain?~*~XX**

**----**

So sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with school and a lot of things ^^ Anyway, here's another chapter waiting to be read.

This chapter is based on a song called I'm Not a Ghost by Acid Black Cherry (just found the band a few days ago and I am absolutely in love).

----

_Young master, are you certain this is a good idea?_

----

"Sebastian, pierce my ears for me," a broke of the awkward silence by that voice hinted with demand. The demon looked over his shoulder, eyeing his small charge whom had poked at his red velvet cake for the past ten minutes, "Young master, haven't your parents taught to not play with your food?" Sebastian asked, a bit playfully, daring to touch his master's nerves. His beloved master had been so tense lately. Perhaps a bit of some yelling would release the stress. After all, Sebastian was indeed one hell of a butler and what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't even relax his master?

A snort is the demon's only reply and the fork Ciel had held is placed on the saucer next to the cake, "I don't feel like eating red velvet cake right now," he began, his eyes trailing from his mahogany desk, to his bookshelf, to the demon himself, "You didn't comply to my request earlier."

"Oh? I'm sorry, young master, but I didn't quite understand what you were specifically requesting. You were mumbling."

"I said pierce my ears for me."

"Pierce your ears?" Sebastian repeated, now looking back at the bookshelf he was dusting. He distinctively saw Ciel's head nod from the corner of his eye, "and would you mind to please tell why you want your ears to be pierced, young master?" He asked, very softly, with a hint of amusement. Ciel remained silent for a while. He wasn't sure why he had requested it. It just suddenly popped into his head that it wouldn't be a bad idea. No, that wasn't it. The reason he wanted his ears pierced was because his father's ears were pierced. Ciel shrugged, "No particular reason, really. I just thought it was an idea."

Sebastian chuckled, "Ah, I see," he said, already knowing the real reason. He didn't need his master to tell him. Besides, talking about his parents so formally was such a tender subject. Sebastian needed to be careful when speaking to his young master about certain things.

"Well?" Sebastian heard his master again, probing the subject. Really, Sebastian himself didn't see the big deal in it. If his master wanted to have his ears pierced, then he shall have his ears pierced. Placing the feather duster beside a book, he bowed, "Whatever the master wants, the master shall have." He replied as he stood straight, his trademark smirk painted across his angelic of a face, "Do you have the earrings you wish to have, young master?" He asked as he went to the child's side. He saw Ciel rummage around a bit inside the many drawers installed to the desk. Such a messy child. Sebastian guessed he'd have to organize the desk once Ciel went to bed.

At last, the child had found the earrings. Two sapphire stubs. The same color as Ciel's one eye. They definitely would look beautiful on those ear lobes. Taking the studs that were handed to him, Sebastian had taken a needle (he had a feeling he'd need it today) from his coat pocket, took out a match, and sterilized the needle. He didn't want his master's ear to be infected, so sterilizing was definitely a necessity when piercing your own ear. Although Sebastian wasn't a professional when it came to piercing, he pretty much got the jest of how to do it, "Perhaps we should do this in the bathroom. That way we can numb your ears so it won't hurt as much," Sebastian had suddenly suggested.

Ciel scowled, "And what kind of gain will you possibly get from that? Taking it raw is the best way to gain pride."

"_Oh, young master, you are so unaware of how breath-taking that sounded just now."_

Nodding, Sebastian gently took a hold of Ciel's right earlobe, aiming the needle perfectly right smack in the middle. He knew this would hurt, but he was certain Ciel would enjoy it. Sometimes, Sebastian thought his young master was a masochist. Well, more of a sadist, perhaps. Still, that need of pain worried Sebastian sometimes. He had meant to discuss it with Ciel, but the chance never came up. This time wasn't an exception, either, "What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, becoming impatient, "Sorry, young master, I was just thinking the best way to inject the needle. My apologies." Another snort as a reply and Sebastian smiled. Gripping the earlobe a bit tighter, Sebastian placed the tip of the needle against skin and…_**poke**_…the needle went through like that. Sebastian used a small piece of cloth to wipe the blood away and had Ciel hold on to the fabric while he jabbed his left ear. _**Poke**_…and they were finished.

As Sebastian inserted the blue studs inside the small holes, Sebastian had suddenly felt nostalgic. That experience…piercing Ciel's ears was so satisfying. He only hoped his master would grow a curiosity about a second piercing. Until then, one set was enough.

Sebastian backed away a few inches, tilting his head the side. His master looked beautiful with those blue studs that matched his one eye. Those studs glistened brightly from the reflection of a burning candle.

Those studs devoured Sebastian and those bright blue studs belonged to Vincent.


	14. Tea Party for Two

Hello everyone =D I deeply appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means a lot to me. Please keep supporting me, my dears 3

I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of MESSIAH, however, a new story will be coming up very soon. I believe that later on in the future, my writing will definitely advance. Thank you all very much for your sweet words and the time you put into reading this. I had most fun and I shall see you all very soon, indeed.

This chapter was inspired to me by Angels and Demons soundtrack. Music by Hans Zimmer (a wonderful writer and composer). Also, I'd like to point out that this chapter will answer to every single chapter in this story.

----

**XX~*~Tea Party for Two~*~XX**

----

_An invitation to a masquerade tea party for two._

----

Little White Rabbit and Devoted Mad Hatter both found each other. Under that clueless bright purple sky one horrible evening. Devoted Mad Hatter was in love with Little White Rabbit, but Little White Rabbit was not. Devoted Mad Hatter had come up with a scheme, a horrid scheme to steal the beautiful and cunning Little White Rabbit.

First, the mansion Little White Rabbit resided must be engulfed in flames and Devoted Mad Hatter had done just that. He burned that manor down, watching the columns, that wonderful architecture burn into dust that floated towards Heaven. Those screams, those horrible screams were heard and unheard by Devoted Mad Hatter and by millions of others that begged to themselves for the screaming to please cease.

Alice, that ugly and beautiful Alice. She was after Little White Rabbit's attention. Devoted Mad Hatter hated that, so, he came up with a scheme. A horrid scheme that would leave many devastated. Devoted Mad Hatter had taken poor Alice, poor little Alice and seduced the girl into that deep, deep well and watched her fall, fall, and fall down the rabbit hole, dying immediately upon impact.

Little White Rabbit had found out eventually, he found out that Devoted Mad Hatter was the one who had killed his family and poor little Alice as well. He cursed, he yelled obstinacies directed toward Devoted Mad Hatter. That angered him and Devoted Mad Hatter raped Little White Rabbit that Thursday morning.

It was rare that Little White Rabbit appeared at parties, balls, and such, but Devoted Mad Hatter had insisted the child get out and accept the fresh air. Who knew those balls and parties were so dangerous? Upon coming back, Little White Rabbit was covered, head to toe with bruises. He begged upon Devoted Mad Hatter to please stop the pain, to please lull him to sleep so he could forget that night's events. Devoted Mad Hatter did just that, he gave Little White Rabbit so much pleasure and so much love that Little White Rabbit slept peacefully that whole night and awoke without remembering a thing.

There were also times that Devoted Mad Hatter frightened Little White Rabbit. So much that the poor boy would run, run so fast and hard that his breathing became dangerously quick and gapped. One day, the fear enveloped Little White Rabbit so much, that he immediately ran outside, running so fast that he had had given himself an asthma attack. He collapsed to the ground and Devoted Mad Hatter had to carry the child back inside.

Sometimes, Little White Rabbit went wild in the mornings. He would scream and cry so loudly, the walls shook in vibration. Then…when something happened, the screaming would stop and the crying was softened. Devoted Mad Hatter kissed Little White Rabbit tenderly. His love tarnishing and corrupting the poor child's mental health. Devoted Mad Hatter lingered, his lips pulling and begging for a response from Little White Rabbit. As if it was out of reflex, Devoted Mad Hatter would embrace that child and bury that boy beneath the mattress, he climbing on top and touching, cherishing, and touching more. The screaming and crying soon began once again.

Little White Rabbit sometimes had urges, urges to have Devoted Mad Hatter on top of him. Kissing, licking, and biting him. To take him gently and roughly. The pain left a wonderful aching feeling after they finished.

When the nightmares came at night, Little White Rabbit would sweat and whimper for Devoted Mad Hatter to stay by his side, to please help the nightmares go away. Out of instinct for a demon, Devoted Mad Hatter did the only thing he could which was give that poor troubled child his poison to drift him to sleep.

Pain was a necessity which was why Little White Rabbit loved it so much. He had asked Devoted Mad Hatter to pierce his ears which the man did without so much as batting an eye. The experience of piercing his ears made Devoted Mad Hatter restless and envious. He prayed that another set of earrings would be pondered over. His master was beautiful with blue studs. Little White Rabbit was such a masochist and Devoted Mad Hatter was such a sadist.

Whenever Devoted Mad Hatter got bored, he would play with Little White Rabbit. He forced the boy to put on clothes that a boy shouldn't wear. He'd mentally take a picture of the scene before him. He would get angry when Little White Rabbit refused to partake in the sick and silly game. Devoted Mad Hatter got bored too easily which was why he always does the worst of all things anyone could do. He would steal the child's virginity again and again. Seeing as how the child seemed to always have a bit left over. The child would whimper and moan loudly as the shackles around his arms and legs rattled with their passionate movements. Little White Rabbit never ceased to amaze Devoted Mad Hatter.

Later on, Little White Rabbit had had enough of seeing Devoted Mad Hatter. They spent every second together which little by little made Little White Rabbit angry and plead to himself to please find someone else that he could talk to. It wasn't like he detested Devoted Mad Hatter's company, he just wished there's more than just him.

Sebastian had caught Ciel in his traps every single time. That was why he burned that mansion, killing Vincent and Rachel, he hated them for never allowing the child to leave his room and that was why he killed Lady Elizabeth, he hated her for trying to steal Ciel's attention. He punished Ciel whenever the boy misbehaved and raped him whenever he felt so. Ciel belonged entirely to Sebastian and there was no way the child could escape. He would never, never allow it. After all…

Devoted Mad Hatter's surprises were endless, weren't they?

----

_The party for two has come to an end._

----

**XX~*~The End~*~XX**

----

Thank you so much for reading MESSIAH. See you all in another story.


End file.
